Workshop Fun
by Scarlett Wilde
Summary: 2005 Possibly the first worst fic ever written. TF&TF smut. No plot. Written for a friend as a gift.
1. Chapter 1

Rating : NC-17 (sexual content, threesome)

Rating : NC-17 (sexual content, threesome)  
Fandom: TF&TF  
Pairing: Dominic/Jenn  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of TFATF, Dom or Brian, neither do I own Jenn!  
Summary : Jenn has a threesome in the workshop.  
Feedback : as always, yes please but nits and shreds by PM only thanks  
Written: 2005

**Chapter 1:-**

Jenn smacked the steering wheel of the sky blue Nissan, "stupid damn car!" she shouted at the car. The damn thing was always making that stupid noise but now a strange rattle accompanied it, and it was getting louder. She looked around and wondered if there was a garage nearby.

She got out of the car, leant against the side, and got her cell phone out of her bag. Jenn saw a pretty dark-haired girl walking towards her, "hey honey? You know where there's a good garage around here?"

"Yeah, my brother has a garage, Toretto's. It's the best one around here," she gave Jenn the directions to the garage. "You don't want to be long though, he'll be closing up soon."

"Thanks honey, don't fancy being stuck here all night! I'm not even sure where I am!" she laughed. Jenn had only been in the area a couple of weeks and was still trying to find her way around.

"Well, Dom should be able to sort you out, if anyone knows about cars its Dom! Sorry, gotta dash!" and she carried on down the road.

"Thanks honey!" Jenn shouted to her, as she waved back to her. Jenn snapped her cell phone shut and stuffed it back in her bag.

She limped the car towards the garage, following the given directions that had been given to her; and eventually made it to Toretto's garage. She could see a blond guy just locking up what looked like a shop. He looked up and saw her, waving to her to get out of the car.

Jenn got out of the car and stood by the side of it as the blond guy approached her. He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, and the goofiest grin. "Hi! You got a problem?"

"Er…yeah," her voice quavered as the gorgeous guy walked over to her side. "Seems to be rattling and now it's started stalling. Just back there, it cut out all together." Jenn shrugged towards the car.

"Dom! Dom! Come out here!" the blond guy shouted towards the garage workshop and a dark, bald-headed guy came out. Jenn thought her heart was going to stop. Two of the most gorgeous men in the same place at the same time!

He walked towards them both, wiping his hands on an oily rag. "Dom, this lady has a problem with her car. D'ya think we can help her?" the blond guy said, giving Dom a big goofy grin.

"Hmm, let's have a look. Can you pop the hood for me?" he smiled at her and her knees went weak. She slid back into the drivers seat and popped the hood. Dom stuck his head under the hood and took a look. "What did you say the problem was?"

Jenn slid back out of the drivers seat and stood beside Dom, "well, it started rattling a couple of days ago, and then today, it started stalling and cutting out. A few blocks down it cut out all together and I had to limp here."

"Brian, you wanna help me get it into the shop?" Brian walked over and got into the driver's seat - sliding it back a few inches to accommodate his long legs; and between them they limped it into the workshop.

Jenn walked behind, wondering if they'd be able to fix it tonight. Once inside the workshop, Jenn asked Dom if he could fix it tonight. "Only I have a job interview tomorrow morning." she explained.

"Well, it doesn't look too big a problem, probably take an hour or so to fix, will that be ok?" Dom told her.

"That would be great, I would be really grateful and I'll pay double if you can fix it tonight," she said, laughing.

"I'm sure we can work payment out, if you wanna wait in the office," he led her through the door to his little office and made some fresh coffee, pouring her a cup out and taking one through for Brian and himself. He turned in the doorway and spoke, "I'm sorry it's not more comfortable but it is warm and dry!" He winked at her and walked away.

Jenn sat and drank her coffee, flicking through a magazine that was on the desk. It was a car manual and she found it pretty boring but it was the only thing there was. She wasn't really a car person, as long as it worked she was happy! She could, though, get into mechanics!

She finished her coffee and got up to get another, but decided against it. As she stood by the door, she could hear them talking. They were talking about her.

"Thought you wanted to close up early tonight, Dom?"

"Yeah? And sit at home listening to Vince burp the _'Stars and Stripes'_ again?" She heard Dom give a deep rumble of a laugh. "Huh, much rather be fixin' her car. She's a looker, ain't she?"

"She sure is," Brian laughed."Wouldn't mind fixin' her up, too!"

"Not seen her around, must be new to the area," Dom's deep voice answered Brian's.

"Mmm, she's hot, very hot!" She heard Brian say.

Jenn felt herself blush, but admitted to herself that she wouldn't mind either of them fixing her up. She'd been in England for a while, studying, and had been keeping herself to herself. But now she wanted to kick up a bit of fun!

Although she had to admit, it was a close call as to which one she'd choose, as they were both hot. Dom was more her type, but Brian was definitely a close contender with his messy blond hair, sexy blue eyes and silly smile. Dom was much more brooding, muscular and broad, with the sexiest brown eyes she'd seen in a long time. She'd noticed his hands as he'd wiped them on the oily rag, and they were so big - she loved big hands. Hell, she loved big men!

She sat back down to wait for them to finish her car. She picked up the car manual and flicked through it, wishing she had bought something more interesting in her bag.

The door opened, and Dom walked back in. She looked up and saw him smiling down at her. She stood up but he was still looking down at her. "Just wanted to let you know it's fixed. Was just a simple problem and it shouldn't give you any more trouble. Just needed the filter cleaning out and a spark plug replacement."

She thanked him, and asked him how much she owed him. Dom gave her a huge smile, "I'm sure we can work this out." He put his big hands around her waist and pulled her gently towards him, kissing her.

"What about your friend walking in?" she asked.

"That's kinda the plan," Dom said, with a grin on his face and Brian walked through the door. He walked over to Jenn and she turned to face him, he grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard. He pushed her backwards against Dom, who was leaning against the desk.

As Brian kissed her, she could feel Dom's hands working his way under her tight fitting t-shirt and feeling her soft, cool skin against his rough hands. Brian's tongue was in her mouth and she played with it with her own tongue. The sensation of two pairs of hands caressing her body definitely outweighed any embarrassment she felt.

Dom's hands were rough against the bare skin of her stomach, and she could feel them move to her back and he deftly unfastened her bra, releasing her full, firm breasts. Two pairs of hands pulled her t-shirt off, her bra fell away from her and she let it slip to the floor.

She turned to face Dom and Brian pushed himself against her back, forcing her body into Dom's. She licked her lips and pulled open his overalls, the press-studs popped open and she pushed it down to his waist.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his rippled chest and the huge muscles in his arms, she felt his hands around her waist and she leant forward and kissed him.

Brian unfastened the zip on her denim skirt and it fell around her ankles, she stepped out of it and her flip-flops and kicked them to her side. Her mouth never left Dom's, kissing him harder than she'd ever kissed anyone else.

Brian pulled off his t-shirt and she felt his bare skin against hers as he moved her hair out of the way to kiss her neck. He kissed down the length of her spine, making her shiver. He reached her ass and his fingers traced the outline of her white, lacy panties.

Dom's hands worked their way up to her breasts, his fingertips traced the circles of her nipples and pulled and tweaked until they became erect.

Jenn's hands were on Dom's chest, mimicking his movements, she traced the circles of his nipples and she felt them harden beneath her fingertips. She traced the outline of each muscle on his stomach, her hands inched their down inside his overalls. She breathed in quickly when she realized he was completely naked beneath his overalls and he was as hard as a rock.

Brian slowly pulled her panties down and lifted each foot carefully out of them, and he ran his hands back up her legs and easing them apart. His fingers slipped between her thighs and felt her wet pussy. He rubbed his fingers inbetween her lips to part them and found her sensitive clit, circling it with his fingertip. She shivered.

Dom's hands were squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples and his mouth was on hers, their tongues twisted around each other.

She had never had the sensation of two pairs of hands before and she couldn't believe how intense the sensations were. She felt Brian push first one finger and then two easily inside her dripping pussy, and he thrust them in and out of her. She felt her pussy get wetter and the wetness ran down her thigh. She heard him unfasten his jeans, the fingers of his other hand were still pounding inside her pussy.

Dom leant back against the desk and she pulled his overalls over his hips, freeing the biggest cock she'd ever seen. She gasped at it's size, marveled at it's beauty. She leant forward and licked the very tip of it. She could taste the bead of pre-come that glistened, and took the swollen head into her mouth.

Brian removed his wet fingers and she felt him replace them with his hard cock. He nudged the tip gently against her wet lips, sliding it up and down the length of her wet pussy and easing it into, slowly, inch by inch. She pushed her hips back slightly and forced him into her, filling her. He began thrusting his cock in and out of her tight, wet pussy.

Jenn used her teeth to gently bite around Dom's swollen cock, she heard him gasp and she could tell he liked it. She ran her tongue around the purple head and down the underside, running the length of his shaft. She cupped his balls in her hand and squeezed softly. Jenn ran her tongue back up his shaft and took the tip in her mouth. Dom's hands were in her hair, holding her head and forcing her mouth onto the full length of his hard cock.

Brian could feel her pussy spasming around his cock as he thrust in and out of her, her hips rocked backwards and forwards faster and faster as her first orgasm built up inside of her. He felt her pussy tighten and relax around his shaft buried deep inside her. He pulled out before he came.

Dom pulled his cock out of her mouth and they both swapped so that Brian was leaning back against the desk and Dom was behind her. Brian's cock was as impressive as Dom's and she bent down to lick it. She could taste her own pussy juice on it, and she was surprised that it didn't bother her, in fact, it heightened the sensation as she took it deep into her mouth. She used her tongue underneath to push it up against her teeth. Brian groaned and thrust into her mouth.

She felt Dom slide down between her legs and sit between them, pushing them further apart. His thumbs pulled her wet, throbbing lips apart and felt his teeth nibble her swollen clit. She moaned, her mouth full of Brian's cock and it vibrated down his shaft.

Dom pushed his tongue deep inside her wet pussy, tasting her juices that were running out of her. His thumbs pulled her wider apart, stretching her open. His tongue lapped at her clit and her legs buckled, another orgasm was building up inside her. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and fucked her with them until he felt her pussy tighten and relax around them.

Brian could feel his balls start to twitch and he knew he was about to come. Her tongue flicked ovr the tip of his cock and ran around the swollen head, before she took it all in her mouth. His hands gripped her head as he fucked her mouth. His balls were tightening and he couldn't hold on, his orgasm shook through his muscular body as his semen filled her mouth.

Jenn's orgasm rippled through her at the same time as Brian came in her mouth. She felt her pussy gush and she cried out in ecstasy.

Dom stood up, and she pulled away from Brian, who also stood up and kissed her before turning and walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Dom turned her round to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

His hands grabbed her butt cheeks and he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His head was buried in her breasts, and he breathed in the scent of her body. Her skin glistened with her exertions and he moved to sit down on the chair by the desk. Her skin smelt so good. He squeezed her breasts, sucking her nipple into his mouth and biting gently.

Jenn moaned and moved her hips, her slick, wet pussy allowed him to enter her easily. She lowered her feet to the floor and began to move her pussy up and down the length of his huge, rock hard cock. Her clit ground against his hard pelvis and fucked him.

His big hands held onto her waist, gripping, waiting for the moment her orgasm came. Her pussy gushed and he felt his balls twitch. Her juices ran down his thighs, turning him on even more - if that was possible.

He thrust deep inside her. His need to come overtook and he thrust hard and deep inside her. Lifting her small body up and down. She nearly screamed as she came, her orgasm started in her pussy and spread through her belly and radiated out to every part of her being. She felt like she was floating, soaring above them both. Her pussy was so wet, her thighs were soaked, as was Dom's lap.

He pulled her down hard onto his cock, shooting his come deep inside her, filling her to the brim with his seed. He couldn't believe how hard he'd cum. His cock pulsed and twitched inside her.

Jenn was panting hard, trying to get her breath back. Dom's hands were spread out across her back and he pulled her forward to kiss her. Her teeth nipped at his full, botton lip and his tongue danced in her mouth.

She didn't want to get off him, so she just sat on his lap, feeling his cock shrink inside her.

"You gotta move at some point you know," he said to her, his lips barely breaking away from hers.

"I know, but I don't want to baby. Just sit a bit longer," she whispered.

"Did you enjoy it?" his breath was hot in her ear.

"It was even better than I thought it would be. Did you enjoy it?"

"Mmm, but next time I choose the third person, ok?" he smiled at her.

"Huh, not sure I could share you with another woman, sweetie," she laughed and finally stood up. Dom laughed. 'Threesome's could be fun after all,' he thought to himself as they got dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:-

**Chapter 2:-**

Dom drove Jenn home, to the house they shared. He watched her out of the corner of his eye and he could see she was grinning from ear to ear. He smiled to himself, not because of what had just happened but because at least he'd get some peace now. She had been begging him for two weeks at least about this threesome.

Jenn noticed him watching her, "What are you looking at, Mr. Toretto?"

"You, honey. You look so beautiful," he grinned.

"I do? Why, thank you. You look pretty darn hot too!" She was laughing.

Her laugh was so sexy; he found his crotch getting very warm again. As it was, he wanted to fling her over the hood of the car and fuck the living daylights out of her. She'd had this effect on him ever since he'd first met her.

"What's on your mind, Dom?" She flashed him her dirtiest grin.

"Just thinking about throwing you over the hood and…" His sentence was cut off.

"Well, find somewhere then, Baby!" Stunned, Dom looked at her, open-mouthed.

He headed out towards the beach. At this time of night it would be deserted. He pulled up in a particularly deserted spot.

They both sat there, staring out of the windscreen at the sea. Neither of them spoke or moved until…

…They were at each other, their mouths met in a hard, passionate kiss. Their hands pulling at each others clothes, trying to get to the good stuff underneath.

Dom pulled her from the passenger seat and onto his lap, banging her head on the way. _'Damn,' _he thought. _'No room.'_

Wordlessly, they both got out of the car. Dom was round to Jenn's side as quick as a flash. He had her in his arms, pulling at her clothes. He stopped long enough to pull his t-shirt off and throw it inside the car.

Jenn's hands went to his cool, bare skin; her fingers traced the now familiar lines around each muscle. His body shivered under her touch and broke into goose bumps.

Dom squeezed her butt; feeling the round, fleshy mounds under her skirt. His cock ached to be released and plunged deep into her.

He kissed her neck, biting softly, being careful not to leave a mark like the last time. He pulled up her skirt and rubbed the soft mound beneath her lacy panties. She was already wet and ready for him.

Her hands went to the waist band of his jeans and undid them with lightening speed, pushing them down just far enough to free his throbbing cock.

Dom bent down to remove her panties, pulling them down roughly – not caring for finesse. He wasn't out to score points, only the ones from giving her orgasms. He could smell her musky scent and he just had to taste her.

He lifted a leg and placed it over his shoulder, opening her up like a flower coming in to bloom. He rubbed a finger tip gently between her moist folds, feeling the wetness within. His finger plunged into her and she gasped. His tongue circled her clit, feeling it clench under his skillful manipulation.

Dom pulled his finger out and replaced it with his tongue, tasting her sweet juices. His thumb circled her sensitive nub, feeling her body tremble he stopped and stood up.

Holding the same leg that had just been over his shoulder up around his hip, he drove his hard shaft deep inside her, pushing her back against the car. A small moan escaped her lips and he kissed her. She could taste herself on him, smell how sweet she smelled. Dom plunged his cock deep inside her, thrusting his hips to meet hers.

"You like that?" He asked her, knowing full well she did but just wanting to hear her say it.

"You know I do Babe, now shut up and fuck me!" Her voice was shallow, due to the orgasm building up in her pussy. She tightened around his thick shaft, her body tensed and she felt the relief spread from her groin to her belly.

Dom quickened his thrusts, plunging hard in and out of her, bringing her to the edge, and then stopping. Then slamming his meat back into her, up to his balls and fucking her hard.

"Dom, don't tease me! Fuck me harder, Baby! Make me come!" Her voice came in breathless pants in his ear, her breath hot.

He couldn't hold on any longer; with each thrust he bought them both closer to their orgasms. He felt her velvety walls clench his hard cock inside and her body rocked with the onslaught that came from her pussy. Taking his signal, he plunged deep into her one last time, before spilling his seed at the apex of her pussy.

"Oh…God…Dom!" was all she could say over and over as she continued to come even though he had stopped his thrusting. She could fell him still hard inside her.

He gently withdrew from her, and their mingled juices ran down her thigh. Dom grabbed his t-shirt through the window and gently wiped between her legs.

Jenn's eyes were on his still hard cock and she knelt down and took it in her mouth, licking and sucking it clean, her hand wrapped gently around his tight balls. She coaxed every last drop of semen from him before standing up and pulling his jeans back up. She licked her lips at him and gave him a big dirty grin.

They got back in the car and went home, both of them with big dirty grins on their faces, but Jenn's was bigger. Dom had to drive shirtless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:-

**Chapter 3:-**

It was the opening night of Jenn's friend's new Gallery, and Jenn and Dom had been invited along. Dom was not happy about this as it required him to wear a suit. He moaned for days but he knew how much it meant to Jenn.

She had picked him out a very dark blue suit with a faint purple check and a matching royal purple silk lining, and a purple shirt. He told her he felt like a ass standing there in the suit but the look on Jenn's face told him he looked anything but an ass. "You like it, then?" he asked her. He didn't need to know the answer, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"Erm, yes. Dom, it looks great. Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight after all," she was smiling and his stomach knotted.

"Why's that, Jenn?" he was teasing her.

"Because you look so damn hot, I don't want other women looking at you," her eyes twinkled with naughtiness.

"Well, now I've got the damn suit on, we're going. Now, go and get ready or we'll be late!" he pointed up the stairs.

Jenn nodded, "yes sir!" and she went upstairs. He hadn't seen the dress she was planning on wearing. It had cost her a fortune but she had a feeling it was going to be worth it.

She carefully got the dress out of the back of the wardrobe where she'd been hiding it from him. When she'd tried the dress on, she knew she had to wear it somewhere. It was as if it had been made for her. It fitted all her curves perfectly. It was red, sequined to the hilt, pure glamour. It had a very low cut front, completely backless and floor length with a split all the way up to her perfectly toned, tanned thigh. She slipped on a pair of black high-heeled shoes and fixed her hair in a loose top-knot. She didn't need much make-up, a flick of mascara and a dash of lip gloss and she was good to go.

Jenn walked elegantly down the stairs to see Vince and Leon ribbing Dom about his suit mercilessly, until they saw her. All three of them stopped what they were doing, mouths open and stared.

"God damn it!" was what she got from Vince. "The dreams I'm going to have tonight! Man, I wish I were you," he said Dom, and walked off shaking his head.

"Well, man, I wish I were in your shoes right about now," Leon slapped Dom's back. "Jenn, you look so fuckin' hot, girl!" And he followed Vince into the lounge.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, and judging by Dom's wide grin the dress was ok! "So, do I look ok?" She twirled for him and noticed he looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"You look too hot to take out, Babe. I think you need to go and change," but his grin definitely told her otherwise.

She cupped his balls and his huge erection that was staining in his pants. "You like it then?" She whispered, her lips grazed his cheek.

"Fuck, Jenn. What do you think, now let's go before I take you upstairs and fuck the breath out of you." He picked up the car keys and opened the door for her. He watched her walk out into the garden and he could swear she wasn't wearing panties, and he was in no doubt she had no bra on – nowhere to put one in that dress. He looked on appreciatively.

He even opened the car door for her, and as she sat down, her dress fell apart at the split and revealed that she was definitely not wearing panties. A groan of pure lust escaped his lips and Jenn smiled to herself. Dom climbed into the driver's seat, but as he started the car, he found his erection was causing him problems.

Jenn leaned over and slowly unzipped his pants, and freed his massive throbbing member. Dom groaned again and sat back in the car seat as she licked the tip, tasting him and wrapping her tongue around the swollen tip before taking it in her mouth.

Her lips felt so good as she wrapped her hand around the base and held firmly, moving her hand up and down the shaft as her tongue skillfully worked around the swollen purple head. She ran her tongue down the underneath of his shaft and slowly back up again, before taking it whole in her mouth, her lips hitting the base of his shaft. She felt his body tense and his come hit the back of her throat, hot and sticky. She looked up at him and saw he was watching her. "Was that ok?"

"Oh baby, what do you think?" his eyes burned with desire.

She zipped in back up, carefully tucking little Dom back inside.

Dom started the engine again and they drove silently to the gallery, both sat with huge dirty grins on their faces.

As they entered the gallery, Jenn noticed Rachel, whose exhibition it was and waved. Rachel was stood with her boyfriend, the impressive Taylor Reese, who looked as uncomfortable as Dom in his suit.

Rachel walked over to Jenn and handed her a glass of wine. "Wow, Jenn, that dress is gorgous. I'm surprised you made it here!" she laughed.

"We nearly didn't," she looked over at Dom and Taylor, who were helping themselves to a beer.

"Guess who else made it?" Rachel said, not taking her eyes off Taylor.

"No, not Inez?" Jenn exclaimed. "Not all the way from Portugal? Is Shane with her?"

"Yep, yep and yep! But she's making full use of my office right now!" Rachel grinned. "Obviously the sight of our men in suits is too much to handle." They both laughed, Taylor and Dom looked at them.

The night went by quickly, the drink flowed, and Inez finally came out of Rachel's office. She looked incredibly flushed; the staying power of a Navy SEAL is well known.

All three girls looked around Rachel's photographs that were displayed, but Jenn couldn't take her eyes off Dom. Rachel noticed. "You can use my office. I've still got the huge couch in there, but you should try the desk," she winked and handed Jenn the keys.

Jenn smiled and found Dom, about to open another beer. "Come on, Baby," she whispered. "I've got the keys to Rachel's office."

Dom put the unopened beer down and followed her up the stairs; his eyes watched her butt wiggle as she climbed. His cock sprang to life in his pants again and he sighed.

They went into the office and closed the door, making sure they locked it. Jenn still remembered the time they had walked in on Rachel and Taylor going hell for leather on the desk.

The lights were already on dim, and she felt Dom's hands around her waist and he drew her close. His lips were moist as he kissed her; his tongue probed her mouth and found hers. Her hands were loosely placed on the sides of his well-toned torso.

Dom's hands moved her shoulders and slowly slipped the thin spaghetti straps off her shoulders and her dress slid down to reveal her pert breasts. He squeezed her breasts together, sucking and biting each nipple in turn and feeling them harden beneath his tongue.

Jenn pulled Dom's shirt out of his waistband and slid her hands under, needing to touch his skin. She felt him shiver under her cool touch and his lips pressed to hers again, kissing her more forcefully as his desire grew.

His hand slid between her legs and she parted them for him. His rough mechanics hand slid up the length of her beautiful leg until he found what he was looking for. His fingers eased her moist folds apart and felt her wetness. His fingertip sought out her swollen clit and massaged it slowly. Jenn sighed.

Dom eased one, then two big fingers inside her small entrance and she gasped as he slid them in and out of her, his fingertips curled round and rubbed her g-spot. Her body reacted, and sent shivers up and down her spine. Her pussy spasmed and clenched his fingers, holding them inside as her first orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Dom felt her pussy suddenly get wetter. He pulled his fingers out and looked for something to wipe them on and found a box of tissues. He wiped his fingers and threw the tissues in the bin, noticing a big wad of tissues already there.

Dom turned to Jenn, her dress still lowered and her breasts bare. Jenn reached for his zip and undid his pants, easing out his throbbing, pulsating cock. He led her over to the padded office chair and sat down. Jenn straddled his hips, and as he held his cock steady, she slowly lowered herself down into it, grinding her swollen clit against the base of his thick shaft.

Dom held her hips as she moved back and forth along his thick member. Her pert breast were in his face and he sucked and bit eagerly at her nipples as she thrust on his cock. This spurred her on and she rode him faster.

"Baby, I want to feel you come, come for me, Jenn. Come for me, Baby," her pussy pushed down harder against him, rubbing her clit harder. Her orgasm built inside her, spreading out to her belly and seemed to fill the room.

"Oh my God, Dom…" her voice was a whisper, her breath panting. Her pussy tightened around him and he shot his come into her with a massive groan. She collapsed with her arms around his neck and his head neatly placed between her breasts. Her dress was around her waist and his hands were on her dewy skin, tracing the length of her spine.

"Sorry it was quick, Babe. But that dress….well…." Dom whispered.

They got up and sorted out their clothes, another wad of tissues joined the ones already in the bin and they went back downstairs to join the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:-

**Chapter 4:-**

Jenn got up late and found Dom had already left for work. He'd left a note on the pillow beside her and she read it and smiled to herself. She threw back the covers and got up, quickly grabbing some clothes and running for a quick shower to wash away the night before's traces of passion.

Heading down to the kitchen, she quickly grabbed some toast and coffee, pausing only to talk to Vince and Leon.

"What'cha up to today, Jenn?" Leon asked her.

"Meeting Dom at the workshop, then I don't know," she said, drinking the last of her coffee.

"Thought the workshop was closed today?" Vince said to Leon, with a wink.

"It is, ya dawg!" Leon laughed.

"Man, I know that!" Vince threw Leon a look, and they cracked up laughing.

Jenn threw them both a slap to the back of the head. "Ouch!" they both said together. "What was that for?"

"Your dirty little minds, boys!" She said and grabbed her bag, leaving them a saucy wink as she ran out the door and headed off to the workshop.

"Damn, I have me get me a woman, and soon!" Vince groaned.

"You and me, both, man!" Leon slapped Vince's shoulder, and they cracked up laughing!

Jenn got into her Nissan and started up the engine, _'hmm, no more engine trouble. At least they fixed that, too!'_ She was grinning wickedly to herself as she made the short drive to Dom's workshop, remembering her evening with Dom and Brian.

She pulled up on the forecourt and got out the car. The shutters were down and no one was around. She went to the side entrance and saw the door ajar; pushing it open, she went in.

"Dom, honey, you in here?" She shouted through the workshop.

"In here, Jenn, watch your step, Babe," she followed the sound of his voice. She found him under his car, working on the engine again. He slid out and grinned at her. He was naked from the waist up, and covered in oil and grease.

Jenn had to stop herself from jumping on him, there and then. But there was something so sexy about him when he was covered in oil and grease. And half naked. She walked over to him and kissed him, standing on tiptoes to reach his mouth.

Her hands snaked around his waist and he shivered under his touch. He skin had a light film of sweat and he smelled so sexy. Her hands roamed his grease streaked chest, fingertips teasing his nipples and tracing a line down the middle of his abs to the waistband of his rolled down overalls.

His stomach contracted under her touch and his hands wrapped around her upper arms and he drew her closer to him so he could kiss her. She slid her hands around his naked waist, not caring if he left grease on her clothes.

Dom slipped his hands inside her t-shirt, feeling her beautiful soft, supple skin. As his hands moved up her back he found she wasn't wearing a bra. He groaned and roughly pulled her t-shirt over her head and saw her rock hard nipples, just begging to be sucked. He bent his head down and his lips wrapped around a very pert nipple, and bit gently. He squeezed her breasts together and buried his head between them, inhaling her sent.

Jenn felt his erection through his oily overalls and she slowly, one by one, popped open the remaining studs. Her hand wormed its way into his boxers and finding the prize, wrapped her hand around the thick shaft and squeezed softly. His moan reverberated between her breasts as hips lips kissed and nipped at the soft flesh.

Jenn released her grip on his hard cock and she undid her jeans and slid them down her legs. Dom stood back and watched her as she wriggled out of them seductively. He groaned as he saw she wasn't wearing panties either.

He turned her round and pushed her forward over the RX-7's hood and kissed over her shoulders and down her spine, making his way down to her butt. He reached the soft curves and bit her ass, replacing each nip with a kiss. He parted her legs and his hand reached between them, seeking out her wet folds. His finger parted them, sliding easily inside her.

Jenn wriggled her butt on his hand, trying to push his finger further inside her. He eased another finger inside her, his body pushed up behind hers as he thrust his fingers deep inside her.

Jenn reached her own hand between her legs and found her clit and rubbed the swollen nub with her finger. Dom groaned as her fingers brushed his. He felt her get wetter and wetter as he pushed deeper into her.

"Now, Dom! I want you in me now. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to make me cum, Baby." She said, her breath was coming in pants as she spoke.

He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed his overalls and boxers down. His cock pulsed as he took it in his hand and eased it between her wet lips, rubbing the swollen head against her wetness.

Dom pushed the tip inside her and waited for her to push her butt back against him. She wriggled, trying to get of much of him in her as possible.

He pushed her forward over the hood and leaned over her back as he thrust into her. He kissed over her shoulders and down her back as he pounded her into the hood. "Like that, Baby?"

"Yes, Dom. Like that!" she panted. She was rubbing her swollen clit between her legs as he slammed in her.

He reached forward, his weight pleasantly heavy against her back as he squeezed her breasts from behind. He pinched her hard nipples, hearing her let out little sighs. He pushed deeper into her, the end of his hard cock rubbed against her g-spot over and over, causing her orgasm to hit hard. Her body rippled with pleasure from his repeated thrusts deep inside her.

Dom felt her sensitive walls tighten around his shaft and growled in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. "Oh, fuck, Jenn! Oh baby," his thrusting grew more insistent as his desire to cum heightened. "Oh jeez, yes, yes!"

Jenn felt another orgasm coming; hearing Dom's desire for her turned her on so much. The feeling of him pressing down into her back and his hands holding firmly onto her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers was almost too much.

"Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me. I want to feel you come," he was panting heavily in her ear. His thrusting was coming faster and deeper and she knew he was waiting for her to cum.

It didn't take long for another orgasm to hit her, it started in her toes and worked its way up her body, climaxing in her tight, wet pussy. It felt like butterflies and she couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh yes, Dom. Yes! Yes!" she was panting heavily. "Oh fuck, Dom. Yes!"

"That ok, Baby?" he asked her, he was panting as heavily as she was.

"Oh, fuck, yes Dom," she pushed her butt hard onto him as her orgasm still waved through her body, her finger finally relaxed against her sensitive swollen clit. "Come, Dom. Come now Baby while I'm still coming!"

He slammed into her, up to the hilt. His hot seed spilled into her, filling her. Her g-spot tensed as his sticky semen hit her walls. His body tumbled forwards onto hers as he came. He kissed her neck, moving her damp hair out of the way gently. He nipped lightly at the skin, tasting the fresh layer of sweat that covered her sexy body.

Dom slid out of her and she sighed, hating that empty feeling as his huge, hard cock left her. She stood up unsteadily; he held her waist for support and slowly turned her round to face him.

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to his, butterfly kissing her lips. She licked her lips and their mouths met in a long, hard kiss, their tongues dancing in each other's mouths.

When her body finally stopped trembling, he bent and picked up her clothes for her and helped her dress. He was smiling at her and while he dressed, she looked in the wing mirror. Her face and arms were covered in greasy oil smudges and she grinned.

"You ready to go, Babe?" He asked her.

"Sure, but I need another shower now!" She laughed, her face and chest were still flushed and he was struck by how beautiful she looked. He wished he could keep her in this state permanently.

"I'm sure we can squeeze in together. Again!" he laughed, and he climbed into the Nissan beside Jenn who was in the driver's seat.

At the thought of a shower with Dom, Jenn slammed the car into reverse and screamed off the forecourt. She did a perfect wheel spin and shot off at full pelt in the direction of their house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:-

**Chapter 5:-**

It was Race Night – Jenn had been looking forward to this all week. Things had been a bit quiet since Rachel's exhibition last weekend and now she was ready to let her hair down and party.

Race Night was gonna be even better this month because Ines and Shane were stopping by, and hopefully Rachel and Taylor if they could drag themselves out of bed for a minute.

Jenn spent all afternoon getting ready, Dom was bound to win and she wanted to look her best. _'Bit stupid racing against Dom really,'_ she always thought, _'cos he always wins.'_

She went to their bedroom and picked out a pair of slim-fitting low rise jeans and a cool Punky Fish t-shirt, teamed it up with a pair of heeled boots and she was good to go. She brushed her hair, spritzed on some scent and went to find Dom.

Jenn went into the kitchen looking for Dom and found Leon, "hey Leon, have you seen Dom around?"

"Uh-huh!" Leon shook his head, not taking his eyes off her. "Last time I saw him he was heading out to the garage, cos Mia and Vince were making out!" Leon laughed.

"Ok, just gonna go look for him," Jenn said, making for the kitchen door.

Leon caught her hand, "you could always stay here with me a minute, won't eat ya!"

The way Leon looked at her; she doubted she would be safe. She laughed and pulled away from him and went out the door to find Dom.

Dom was getting the RX7 out of the garage as she came out the door, he saw her and smiled. _'She looks damn hot again tonight,' _he thought, eyeing up her tight jeans and tight fitting t-shirt.

Dom pulled the car up and got out; he leaned against the car and waited for her to walk over to him. Which, of course she did. She pushed him back against the car, making her intentions very clear, "we haven't got time Jenn, but later I promise ok?"

Jenn pretended to pull a face; Leon's flirting had gotten her hot. "Ok. But I wanna play hard tonight, ok?"

Dom sighed, he had all on controlling her when she didn't _'play hard'_. But he had to admit, life was never dull with her around! "What or who do ya have in mind?"

"Leon! After the race, that ok with you?" she kissed him, letting her tongue tease him, until he couldn't have said no even if he'd wanted to.

"Mmm, fine," he replied. His crotch was uncomfortably hot, and he felt like having her right now over the warm hood. Dom adjusted his hard cock and kissed her again. "Come on let's go," he said, just as everyone started filing out of the house and getting in the cars.

Dom watched Leon watch Jenn, and he grinned to himself. _'Yep,'_ he thought. _'Gonna be a good night tonight in more ways than one!'_

Dom and Jenn led the way to the race meet, finding Rachel and Taylor already there waiting. Jenn ran over to Rachel, who was talking on the phone and laughing at something. She mouthed to Jenn, "it's Pickles, and she's on her way. Hehehehe, she got 'tied up'." Rachel said goodbye to Ines and snapped the phone shut.

"Tied up, huh?" Jenn said, and they both started laughing. Taylor, who was stood smoking beside Rachel, just rolled his eyes at them both before grabbing Rachel in his arms.

"So, ya think Dom'll win then?" Taylor asked Jenn.

"I hope so, I got a lot ridin' on this race," she winked at Rachel, who stared t her open mouthed.

Before anybody could say anything else, Shane and Ines appeared through the crowd. Well, she didn't exactly look as if she had been 'tied-up' but she looked liked she had been a very busy little bunny indeed. Ines ran over to Jenn and Taylor took the opportunity to kiss the living daylights out of Rachel again.

The girls chatted as the guys lined up to race, four of them including Dom, Brian, Johnny Tran and Suki. A bit of a no-brainer race really. Over before it started in a way.

Dom won, Dom always won! And he always claimed his trophy, lifting Jenn high into the air and kissing her. He slowly lowered her down, his hands tight around her waist and no intention of letting her go.

Taylor congratulated Dom in his own way, a slap to the back and hard enough to knock him off kilter. Rachel laughed and pulled him away before he knocked anybody else flying.

"Back to the house! Party time!" Dom shouted and everyone went for their cars. He pulled Jenn aside, "are you sure about Leon?"

"Huh huh!" Jenn laughed, climbing into the passenger seat. Dom slid beside her in the driver's seat and they took off back to the house. By the time they got there, the party was in full swing.

Ines was completely loved up with Shane on the couch, Rachel and Taylor were practically having sex on the stairs and everyone else was drifting to their desired partners of choice, except Leon.

Jenn told Dom to wait upstairs in their room, while she went over to Leon and stood behind him. She bent down and whispered in his ear for him to join her and Don upstairs. He looked at her, questioningly and she nodded. Leon stood up and followed her up the stairs, his heart pounding and his dick throbbing.

Leon followed her into the darkened room, knowing Dom was also waiting there. Jenn took his hand and pulled him into the room, kissing him and rubbing his hard cock through his jeans and feeling how hard he was.

A naked Dom came up behind her, his hands squeezing her breasts while Leon kissed her. Jenn's fingers worked Leon's belt loose and she undid his jeans, pushing them down over his hips.

Leon pulled his t-shirt off over his head, before returning to Jenn. Dom had already worked her t-shirt off of her; her lacy bra barely covered her breasts. Leon un-zipped her jeans and slid them down over her hips as Dom unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor, his big hands covered her breasts.

Jenn loved the feeling of two rock hard dicks pushing against her body, and not knowing which to have first. In the end the decision was not hers, Dom held her as Leon lifted her leg and felt her soft wet mound with his fingers, she was so wet and ready.

Wasting no time, Leon took the condom Dom offered him and quickly put it on. He took her leg again and moved himself closer, thrusting into her at the same time. She steadied herself against Dom as Leon thrust into her. He was big, not as big as Dom but he certainly knew what to do.

Jenn felt Dom's hand slide around her and down towards her pussy, slipping it between her and Leon, he found her clit and rubbed it hard as Leon slammed in to her. Dom's other hand worked on her breast, squeezing the firm flesh and pulling at her hard nipple.

Leon pounded her with a hardness that surprised her. His cock slid in and out of her rubbing her g-spot hard and with every thrust in he pushed deeper and deeper into her. She thought she would burst and her orgasm was building.

"Oh fuck, yes!" She almost shouted as Leon fucked her harder and harder. "Oh yes, fuck me harder."

Leon pounded her, feeling her walls tighten around him as she slowly started to come on his cock. She leant back into Dom as she came, her body trembled and her knees felt weak.

As soon as Leon felt her come, he pulled out of her with a squelching sound.

Dom turned her round to face him, and kissed her hard slipping his tongue in her mouth and dueling with hers. His hands grabbed her ass, pulling her into him and mashing her breasts against his chest.

Leon moved round her and lay on the bed and removed the condom as Dom turned her round and pushed her forward whilst grabbing her ass and holding it where he wanted it.

Jenn bent forward, taking Leon's cock in her mouth and slowly running her tongue around the swollen head and down the length of his shaft. He moaned and thrust his hips up to her mouth.

At the same time, Dom was rubbing her dripping pussy with the tip of his huge cock and slowly pushing it in inch-by-inch, until he was up to the hilt. He thrust slowly, building up his rhythm until he found the perfect stroke. He could feel her pushing her ass back at him as he thrust.

Jenn sucked at Leon's cock, while she fondled his balls with one hand and stroked his chest with the other. Her fingertips teased his nipples, playing with them until he groaned. Jenn felt him grab her head as he fucked her mouth, unable to control himself. She felt him twitch and pulled her mouth away as his come fountained in the air in an arc, narrowly missing her.

Dom held her hips and began thrusting in earnest. Jenn's pussy was contracting rapidly around his thick, throbbing cock and he could sense she was close.

He pulled out of her and quickly turned her round and pushed her back on the bed, he pushed her legs apart, widening her hips to accommodate date. Kneeling between her legs, he took hold of his now aching member and quickly slammed it home.

Jenn gasped as his weight and thrusting pushed her over the edge. Her orgasm hit like a tidal wave, her pussy gushed as she came. Her body ached to come hard, and she came as hard as she had ever done. "Oh My God, Yes, Yes, Oh Fuck Yes!!" Jenn shouted.

Dom let out a growl, his throbbing cock twitched in her and her pussy grabbed it tightly and milked every drop of hot come out of him. "JENN!!" he shouted before collapsing on top of her, completely spent.

It was only later as she curled up next to Dom's sleeping body that she realized that she hadn't even noticed Leon leave. She smiled to herself, and wondered if Dom would mind a repeat.

She lay there wondering what Rachel and Taylor were up to – no guess there really, they'd be in the dodge doing what they'd been doing since they'd set eyes on each other.

And as for Ines and Shane, well she hoped wherever they'd ended up, they were having fun; and judging by the way Shane looked at her, it would be damn good fun! She slowly drifted to sleep dreaming about having Dom, Shane and Taylor all at once.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:-

**Chapter 6:-**

Jenn was excited because she was meeting Ines, Shane, Rachel and Taylor at a restaurant. They hadn't seen each other since the Race Night, so it would be a good chance for them all to get together and have a good laugh.

Dom lay on the bed watching her decide what to wear, he loved watching her dress – well, watching her undress anyway. He watched her pick out a black skirt and a turquoise top. _'Humm, getting dressed 'up' tonight,' _he thought, as he watched her slip her bathrobe off and pick out some underwear.

Dom jumped off the bed and came up behind her, cupping her breasts in his hands. "Don't wear any tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"What!" she almost squeaked at his request. "No underwear?"

"No underwear, at all. Not tonight," his lips were kissing the warm, soft skin at the nape of her neck and his hands were still cupping her breasts, while his fingers worked her nipples into hard little buds.

"Erm, I don't know Dom. It's an up-market restaurant, I can't go _'commando'_!" she giggled, knowing full well she would for him.

"Imagine how turned on we'll both be by the time we get home?" he coaxed her.

"Ok, babe. I will, if you will, too!" she laughed and closed the drawer. Jenn leaned back into him, feeling his bare chest against her naked back and his already hard cock, jutting against her ass.

Jenn reached back and wrapped a hand around the thick shaft and gave it a few playful strokes, she heard him let out a sigh and felt him flex behind her. She turned around quickly to face him, catching his mouth with hers while her hand went back to stroking his hard and now throbbing cock.

Dom pulled away from the kiss and looked at her with heavy eyelids, everything he wanted to ask her was written all over his face and she nodded, kissing him lightly before licking and kissing her way down his wonderfully muscled chest.

She flicked her tongue lightly over his nipples before blowing air on them and watching them harden. She bit and nipped at them, her hand still wrapped around his hard, thick length.

Jenn worked her way further down his body until she was face to face with the swollen purple head of his cock. She flicked her tongue over it, tasting the bead of pre-come that sat there.

Dom groaned, the sight of her licking his cock always blew his mind. His eyes never left hers as she took his cock in her mouth and licked around the tip before slowly running her tongue down the length of his shaft.

His hands grasped her head, his fingers entwined in her hair as she slowly took as much of him into her mouth as possible without gagging. He fingers massaged his balls as her mouth ex his balls as her mouth expertly worked his cock into a frenzy.

Jenn sucked him hard, knowing it wouldn't take long for him to come, she could feel his balls tightening in her hand and his cock twitched in her mouth. She let her tongue run around his swollen head again, tasting the come and enjoying the silken feel of it against her tongue.

"Oh Fuck, Jenn….oh fuck, baby!" Dom groaned with every lick and suck Jenn gave his aching cock.

Once again, she ran her tongue down the length of his thick and throbbing manhood, before slowly running it back up – her eyes in constant contact with his.

Dom grasped her head and began to fuck her mouth, grunting with each thrust, barely able to hold him self back anymore. Jenn dug her nails into his butt, preparing for his orgasm to hit.

One final thrust and Dom groaned as the force of his orgasm hit him full on.

Jenn stood and looked at Dom, Dom grinned from ear to ear at the look on her face.

Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, slipping her luscious tongue in his mouth and licking his lips the same way she had just licked his cock.

Jenn pulled away from him, and looked at the clock, "Jeez, Dom! We'll be late if we don't hurry."

She made a move to get dressed, Dom's eyes followed her. "What?" She asked.

"Just making sure you don't put any underwear on," he patted her ass as she dressed.

"Just make sure you don't either, then," she giggled.

They both dressed quickly and went down for the car, passing Leon in the kitchen. Jenn gave him a saucy wink as she flitted by. Leon broke into a big cheesy smile and went back into the lounge to join everyone else.

Jenn and Dom arrived at the restaurant to see Ines and Shane waiting outside for them, and they all said 'hi' and 'hello' and waited for Taylor and Rachel to arrive. They turned up five minutes later.

"Rachel!" Ines shouted, catching Rachel's attention. Rachel came over, Taylor in tow, and hugged Ines and Jenn, introducing everyone all over again.

Jenn asked Rachel how the photography business was doing, and Rachel told her everything was going really well. Ines said she was pleased, she liked them all being in the same city at the same time.

Ines turned to Jenn to ask her how things were going with her and Dom, Jenn answered, "Well, you know Dom working in the shop and racing his cars."

"You ever use that shop for other things?" Ines asked.

"INES!!" Jenn exclaimed.

"Oh come on Jenn. You know you do," Rachel said, laughing.

"No comment," said Jenn, blushing ever so slightly.

They took their seats at the table, and took their menu's. Jenn noticed Taylor staring at Rachel. Next thing Taylor stood up and took Rachel's hand, pulling her out of her chair. "Excuse us! We'll be back shortly." And they took off out of the restaurant.

Jenn and Ines were helpless with laughter, whereas Dom and Shane looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Everyone knew what Taylor and Rachel were like.

They fobbed off the waitress, who wanted to take their order, until Taylor and Rachel came back about 15 minutes later – both flushed and grinning.

"I guess we know what you two were up to," Jenn said grinning.

They managed to order quickly before Dom stood up and grabbed Jenn's hand, lifting her out of her chair and made for the door. Jenn smiled back at Ines and Rachel. Obviously, it was all too much for Dom. He needed her now, not later.

"Dom, slow down baby," Jenn said as he almost ran to the dark car park.

"Oh God, Jenn!" He pushed her up against the car, his hands were on fire and he needed to touch her.

His hands roughly reached inside her blouse, firmly squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. Jenn's hand went down to the bulge in his jeans, and she rubbed him through the thick denim.

Dom slid his hands down over her skirts and pulled it up to her waist; he pushed a hand between her legs and rubbed her growing wetness. His fingers slipped inside her folds easily, parting her lips and searching out her clit.

Jenn moaned, "Oh my God, Dom." And he knew he had found it. He rubbed gently, feeling her getting wetter as she got more turned on. He pushed two fingers deep inside her, hooking them round to find her g-spot and plunged them in and out of her quickly.

At the same time Jenn was struggling to open the flies on his jeans, she was panting heavily and trembling but she eventually managed it. She pushed them down over his hips, freeing his huge erection. She wrapped her hand around it and gave a few gentle strokes before whispering, "Dom, fuck me now. I need you now!"

Dom pulled his fingers out of her, and sucked them clean. Grabbing her leg, he held it against him as he guided his cock to her wet entrance. He slammed into her all the way up to the hilt, and immediately began pounding her.

Jenn held on to Dom, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and she wrapped her leg around his waist, leaning back against the car. He felt huge inside her, she could feel the tip of him pounding her g-spot and she felt the fire of her orgasm building up inside her.

Dom held onto her hips as he fucked her hard. She felt so good, so wet and tight and he could feel her inner walls tightening around him, clenching him hard. He could feel her breath against his neck and she was panting heavily.

"Oh god, yes…yes…yes! Oh fuck, yes!" she was panting heavily in his ear. Her fingers dug into his skin and she gripped him tightly as she came. "Oh fuck, Dom…I'm coming…oh FUUCCKKK!!"

Dom smiled as she came, her head was pushed into his shoulder and her body was trembling. But it was the feel of her pussy tightening around him that bought him to his orgasm.

He thrust deeply inside her, shooting his hot sticky cum into her and he felt his body relax – his own breathing was coming in short, sharp pants. They collapsed against each other, their breathing slowed, and their bodies trembled.

Dom pulled out of her, allowing her leg to fall to the floor but held tightly onto her as she was a bit wobbly. He pulled her skirt down for her then pulled up his jeans and fastened them. He pulled her to him and kissed her, his rough hands caressed her back, slipping down inside her blouse.

"Come on. Let's get back before they come looking for us," he whispered huskily in her ear, brushing her hair away from her neck and kissing it. They righted their clothes and headed back into the restaurant.

They came face to face with a complete set of grinning faces, Jenn blushed and Dom puffed out his chest with pride and they joined in the grinning. Jenn looked at Ines and Rachel and told them she was going to the bathroom.

When she came back they all ordered their food and made small talk while they waited for the food. The food was good and the company was great and all too soon the evening came to an end. They all said their goodbyes and made their way home, hopefully to a good night of lust and passion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:-

**Chapter 7:-**

Jenn was in a tizzy, Ines had just rung to say she was throwing an impromptu BBQ that night and would she and Dom please come. Ines told her she had invited Taylor and Rachel too, plus some other guests.

She decided on a black skirt and a sparkly sequined backless top that went in a deep V at the front and a pair of sparkly flip flops. Dom gave her an approving look and went to get the car. She watched him from the door way, she couldn't help just a little bit lustful looking at his ass in his tight fitting jeans. She just hoped they would be able to slip away for a bit so she could have her wicked way with him.

He honked the horn for her and she skipped down to the car, waving to Leon, Brian, Vince and Mia as she left. She slid into the car beside Dom and grinned at him. "I don't have guess what is on your mind, do you?" he said.

"Nope, baby! I am an open book," she laughed. It didn't take them long to get to Ines's house, and they saw that Taylor's Dodge was already parked up. Jenn peered through the windows as they walked by and Dom gave her arm a tug.

"It's ok, they aren't in there," she laughed.

"Well, that makes a change," Dom laughed back and they made their way round the back of the house to where the party was. They could hear music pumping out and followed it.

Jenn saw Ines talking to Rachel and she ran over to them, Dom followed her at a more sedate pace. "Ines!" she shouted as she ran over. "Rach!" the three of them hugged and greeted each other like they hadn't seen each other for weeks. Jenna asked where the guys were and both Ines and Rachel indicated the BBQ, laughing.

Shane and Taylor were deep in conversation as the girls and Don approached them. Taylor looked up and grinned, asking them both what they wanted to drink. He went off to find them both what they wanted, and Dom helped over at the BBQ.

More and more guests arrived and the party was in full swing when Dom found Jenn chatting with her friends. He walked over and whispered something in her ear and she grinned.

Dom gave Ines and Rachel a disarming smile and Jenn stood up, "I'll be right back girls, ok?" and she turned and followed Dom inside and upstairs.

Pulling Jenn's hot little body to his, he kissed her. His tongue entered her mouth and danced with hers. His kiss moved down over her neck and towards the deep V of her top. Breathlessly, she asked, "here?"

"Yes, come on. We'll be quick and then you can get back to the girls. But honey, when you wear that top – you know what it does to me," he was close to her ear as he spoke and his hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. His hand ran a line down her back and that was it – his touch on her bare skin was more than enough to set her up the stairs. His cock was throbbing in his pants and he ached to rip her clothes off and fuck her right now.

Dom pulled into a bedroom and closed the door behind them. The curtains were open and the room was lit by moonlight. He pulled her roughly towards him, unable to not touch her anymore. His soft full lips covered hers with a kiss full of desire.

He spun Jenn round in his arms so her back was against him. He untied the laces of her top and laid it on a chair beside the window. Jenn unzipped her skirt and it fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. Dom's hands ran over her body, stopping at her breasts.

Dom cupped them in his big hands and played with her nipples, pulling them and rolling them between his fingers and thumbs until they were stiff peaks. She sighed and reached her arms behind her, grabbing his butt cheeks and giving them a little squeeze.

He groaned and thrust his now rock hard cock into her lower back. Dom let his hands slide down her body and slipped his finger tips inside her black lacy panties, over her pubic mound and in between her legs. Dom teased his fingers between her lips and he could feel her wetness against his hand.

Jenn parted her legs to let him get in further, enjoying his touch on her pussy. He eased a finger between her lips and sought her tiny clit and circled it firmly. Jenn was circling her hips on his hand and moaning softly, feeling her self getting wetter and wetter as he massaged her pink pearl.

Dom worked his fingers between her swollen lips and pushed them inside her soaking wet pussy, plunging them in and out of her tight wet hole. Jenn couldn't help her self but gyrate on his hand – she was so turned on. She wanted to feel him in her, fucking her and making her come. Although he was doing a good job of making her come at the moment.

He could feel her pussy starting to tighten around his fingers, gripping them tight. Dom kept going until she was coming hard against him; he smiled into her hair and kissed her neck.

"Oh God, Dom! Oh Fuck, baby! Oh…my …God…baby!" he heard her moaning under her breath, as she came on his fingers. Her juices ran over his hand as he pulled his fingers out of her wet core.

Dom turned her breathless body round to face him and he kissed her deeply, his tongue with hers, dueling in each others mouths.

Jenn started to unbutton his shirt, pushing it over his muscular shoulders and let out a deep sensual sigh as his naked torso slid into view. Nothing turned her on more than the sight of his naked body – all the rippling muscles, his wonderful abs and pecs. She let her hand roam all over his body, letting them slide down to his buttons on his jeans and she quickly undid them, pulling them down in one swift movement.

Dom kicked his legs out of his sneakers and Jenn pulled his jeans down and off. His cock was at full mast, waiting for her to touch it. She reached out for it and wrapped her hand around his thick shaft, but he pulled her hand away and directed her over to the huge double bed, lying back on it and beckoning her to straddle him.

Jenn climbed up on the bed and straddled his hips. Dom held her in his big hands and lifted her up, Jenn took his shaft in her hand and held it steady as she lowered herself on it, letting the swollen head slip between her pink lips and slowly fill her till she was all the way down on it.

She began to rock and forth along the length of his cock, grinding her clit on his pubic bone. Dom still gripped her hips and he set the pace, thrusting up into her as she rode him. Jenn leant over his chest to kiss him, letting her tongue slide into his mouth before kissing a line down his neck, nipping as his skin as she went.

"Oh fuck, Dom," she whispered in his ear. "I am gonna come again. Oh my God, oh, oh, oh yes!" She was muttering under her breath as she rode him. He bucked harder into her, holding her hips steady. Leaning forward over him caused a greater friction on her clit, and she stayed bent over his chest as he fucked her hard from below.

"Oh God Dom, Yes! Yes! Yes!" she was screaming his name out loud as she came. Her inner walls tightened around him, holding his cock in place. "Oh fuck, baby! Yes! Oh fuck, yes! Oh Dooooommmmmmmm!!" He held her firmly down on his cock as she came. Her breathing was coming in short sharp pants as her orgasm slowly dissipated and she pushed up on her arms to look at him, a dirty smile spread across her face.

Dom kissed her, pulling her back down into him and he rolled them both over and pushed up on his arms to watch her face. He slammed into her, thrusting in up to the hilt. He began thrusting into her with all he had; a few thrusts were all he needed to shoot his sticky load deep inside her.

Jenn wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close for a kiss. "We'd better get back baby, or they will think we are antisocial," she whispered.

"Well, they already think you are a raging pervert baby," he nuzzled her neck.

"Funny, I told them it was you that was the raging pervert," she giggled.

"Did they believe you?" he pulled away from her, reluctantly, and got his clothes off the floor and passed her hers.

"No, they know who the raging pervert is!" Jenn laughed out loud.

They dressed quickly and went back to join the party, giggling like school kids.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:-

**Chapter 8:-**

Taylor had managed to get them all tickets to the Halloween ball at The Star Club where he usually worked the door. The only trouble was it was a Doctor's and Nurse's ball.

The girl's had gone together to get their costumes together and had a great day out, all they hoped now was that their men had sorted out their costumes. They had given them all instructions and hoped they had not spent the afternoon in a bar. The girls all parted company and made their ways home. They had arranged to meet inside the club.

Jenn was getting ready as Dom entered their bedroom and took one look at her, "fuck me! You ARE not going out looking like that are you?" His eyes traveled over every inch of her, admiring the short, sexy nurse's outfit she had picked out. He had caught her smoothing her stockings on and slipping a pair of black heels on.

He moved over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her bodily into him and kissing her. His tongue slid into her mouth and began an erotic dance with hers.

Jenn pulled away and looked into his eyes, which were sparkling with mischief. "You know Dom, they will all be there waiting for us again and we will be the last to arrive."

"Yeah, it's a good job they know us so well, then. Coz it looks like we are going to be late again," his hands slid over her butt and down her thighs before making their way back up under her dress and her panty-clad butt. He pulled them down slowly and she stepped out of them.

"Dom!" she laughed, with mock indignation but loving every moment of the fact that he could not control himself. She slid the white lab jacket off him and threw it on the bed; underneath he wore his usual black vest and black jeans. She gave him a little growl and pulled his vest out of his jeans ands pushed it up over his chest. "We'll just have to be quick then won't we, babe?"

Dom grinned and pushed her backwards onto the bed and knelt between her legs and pushed them wide apart and groaned. He eased her moist lips apart with his thumbs and she could feel his warm breath against her skin.

Jenn moaned his name as she felt his tongue on her clit as he licked it and bit gently on it. She could feel his tongue lashing at her clit and it drove her wild. She loved it when he went down on her. She felt him lick down the length of her pussy to her wet opening and push his tongue deep inside her, lapping at her juices. He removed his tongue to replace it with a thick finger and pushed in deep inside her, hooking it round and massaging her g-spot. After a few thrusts he added another finger, filling her pussy completely.

"Oh God, Dom. Yes…yes…yes…" she was bucking up to his fingers, thrusting herself deeper onto them, pushing them deeper inside her. Her pussy was spasming around him and she knew she wouldn't be much longer before she was coming.

"Oh yes, baby, come for me Jenn, I want to feel you come around my fingers, I want to watch you come," his voice was low and incredibly sexy and it turned her on so much.

"Dom, harder please, make me come, I need to come," Jenn was writhing as her orgasm built up. She could feel her pussy quivering and her orgasm tickled away at her insides until she screamed out his name. "Oh fuck, yes Dom!! Oh god, yes, yes, yes! Oh fuck!"

Dom kept his fingers buried in her pussy until she calmed down. She was contracting tightly around him and gripping his fingers in place and he only pulled them out once he was sure she had finished coming.

He stood up and quickly unfastened his jeans and pushed them down to his knees before climbing on top of her on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips and slipping his tongue in her mouth.

Jenn could feel his hard cock rubbing against her thigh and she reached down and wrapped her hand around it and guided it to her dripping wet pussy. She let him push the swollen head inside her, she gasped as it stretched her wide.

Dom gave a few gentle thrusts as she got used to the size of him inside of her and he lubed himself up with her juices. When he was sure she was ready he pushed gently inside her, getting deeper with every thrust until he was completely buried inside.

Jenn wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper into her, wanting him all. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He thrust quickly in and out of her, the nurse's outfit had really turned him and now he was inside her he wasn't sire how long he would last.

"I'm not gonna last long babe," he whispered in her ear as he fucked her hard and fast.

"That's ok babe, neither will I," her hips were thrusting up to his meet his downward stroke and her clit was getting rubbed as they fucked.

"Oh fuck Jenn, Oh fuck," he was moaning in her ear. His rock hard cock pistoned in and out of her body as hard and fast as he could go. "Oh fuck, yes!"

In the midst of his fucking he could feel her coming again. The amazing tight feeling she gave him as she clenched her pussy tightly around his hard thick shaft was unbelievable.

"Oh fuck Dom, I'm coming baby, fuck me, make me scream babe," she said, digging her fingernails into his back and pulling him hard down on top of her.

Dom fucked her for all he was worth, his balls were tightening and then all of a sudden he was coming. He shot his hot sticky load deep inside of her at the same time as her orgasm hit her. The sensation of her coming at the same time was amazing, like her pussy was milking every drop of semen out of him.

They were both panting hard as they basked in the glow of the orgasms. Dom collapsed forward onto her and whispered in her ear, "Damn Jenn, you are so fucking hot baby. You know I love you don't you?"

"Yes, Dom. I know you do baby. I love you too," she took his face between her hands and pulled him down for a long lingering kiss. "But now we had better get moving before our reputation gets any dirtier!" She giggled and he smiled down at her.

Dom wasn't really in a hurry to move, he loved being inside her, but he knew she was looking forward to this night and at least he would get to see Rachel and Ines looking just as hot too – it was all the incentive he needed, the thought of three sexily clad women all in one place. He grinned and Jenn looked at him. Se gave him a playful slap and told him not to be so dirty.

He regretfully pulled out of her and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up before donning his white lab coat and stethoscope.

Jenn found her panty's and was just about to put them back as Dom came out of the bathroom, "leave them off, we might get chance to sneak off at the club later."

Jenn laughed and threw them back on the floor, grabbing her bag and made for the door with Dom in hot pursuit.

As they sat in the car, Jenn called Ines up to say there were finally on their way but they had gotten a little held up. She heard Ines laugh and say something about 'raging perverts' but it was loud in the club and she couldn't swear she had heard right.

Dom parked up and they headed inside the club, spotting Ines and Shane and Rachel and Taylor across the room. Jenn gave Dom a playful thump when she saw his tongue hanging out. But then again, both Taylor and Shane did look damn hot int heir scrubs.

They all greeted each other and got drinks, chatting happily about how great the place looked with all the Halloween decorations up. After a while the guys went off to play pool while the girls grabbed a table and chatted. The stayed late, drank plenty and danced more and had a thoroughly good time.


End file.
